


Chasing Pleasure

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Series: Wild Thing Plus One [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Chasing, Furry, Gratuitous Smut, Here There Be Wolves, Hunting, Knotting, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, Rough Sex, Well - Freeform, and foxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: Stiles and Derek try it with fur on.





	Chasing Pleasure

Derek was flying through the woods, hunger and need rushing through him. Ahead of him a fluffy orange and white tail disappeared over a log and then vanished to the right. He bolted after him, but Stiles was too fast. Too smart. He leaped up, hit a tree with all four feet, bounced to the next, and flew back behind Derek before he could turn around.

 

Derek howled angrily after him, _Hold still!_

 

Stiles' lupine laugh reached his ears and he chased after him, a mixture of frustration and excitement coursing through his blood. Stiles' taunting was making him wild, sinking him into his wolf in away he hadn't reached in years since they're mating. Stiles was goading him. Pulling him along. Driving him to hunt and stalk and attack and _mount and thrust and knot and mate and breed!_

 

When Derek finally caught him Stiles let out a shriek of shock and excitement and his tail twitched to one side. It was all the permission Derek needed. He bit down on Stiles' ruff to keep him in place and thrust into his body with an unforgiving snap of his hips. Fire burned through him. His paws held Stiles on either side as he shuddered and shook through Derek's hard thrusts. He fucked into him fast and hard, jackrabbitting his nubile body. When his knot grew he was unmerciful. He thrust into Stiles and echoed his screams with a possessive howl of his own. When he came it was while drooling down his neck, eyes rolling, pleasure untainted by Stiles' whimpers of need.

  
Derek stayed linked to him, keeping him still, forcing his come to take root, to fill his mate with cubs heedless of the impossibility. When his knot shrank he jumped free from where Stiles crouched down on his belly on the forest ground. For a moment he surveyed his mate, cum pulsing from his ass onto his furry balls.

 

Then he took mercy on him. He leaned down and licked his hole, tasting his essance and giving Stiles' balls a thorough caress until he was shaking with need. He pressed his tongue in and teased him with it, finding his prostate and giving it the care it needed. Stiles was keening and whimpering, begging to have his cock touched. When his mate finally got the hint and rolled over he flattened his tongue and pressed it to Stiles' sensitive and full knot. He came in rivers across his furred white belly, making Derek growl with pride at the sight of his mate's strength and verility.

 

He licked his belly clean while his mate lay twitching in a stupor and when he transformed Stiles was slow to turn back out of sheer exhaustion.

 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, no small amount of worry in his voice.

 

“Fucking epic,” Stiles grinned, laying utterly ravaged on the forest floor, “We are so totally doing that again.”

 

“You're weird.”

 

“You like it,” Stiles sighed, starting to drift off.

 

“Yeah,” Derek laughed lightly, “I do.”

 


End file.
